Present embodiments relate generally to the field of drilling and processing of wells, and, more particularly, present embodiments relate to drilling fluid management systems and methods, which may be used to facilitate one or more of controlling, containing, and routing drilling fluid during coupling and decoupling of drillpipe elements as part of a drilling-related operation.
In conventional oil and gas operations, a drilling rig is used to drill a wellbore to a desired depth using a drill string, which includes drillpipe, drill collars and a bottom hole drilling assembly. During drilling, the drill string may be turned by a rotary table and kelly assembly or by a top drive to facilitate the act of drilling. As the drill string progresses down hole, additional drillpipe is added to the drill string.
During drilling of the well, the drilling rig may be used to insert joints or stands (e.g., multiple coupled joints) of drillpipe into the wellbore. Similarly, the drilling rig may be used to remove drillpipe from the wellbore. As an example, during insertion of drillpipe into the wellbore by a traditional operation, each drillpipe element (e.g., each joint or stand) is coupled to an attachment feature that is in turn lifted by a traveling block of the drilling rig such that the drillpipe element is positioned over the wellbore. An initial drillpipe element may be positioned in the wellbore and held in place by gripping devices near the rig floor, such as slips. Subsequent drillpipe elements may then be coupled to the existing drillpipe elements in the wellbore to continue formation of the drill string. Once attached, the drillpipe element and remaining drill string may be held in place by an elevator and released from the gripping devices (e.g., slips) such that the drill string can be lowered into the wellbore. Once the drill string is in place, the gripping devices can be reengaged to hold the drill string such that the elevator can be released and the process of attaching drillpipe elements can be started again. Similar procedures may be utilized for removing drillpipe from the wellbore.
During coupling and decoupling of certain drillpipe elements in traditional operations, drilling fluid (e.g., drilling mud) spills in the work area and/or circulation of drilling fluid is interrupted, which can cause undesirable results. It is now recognized that certain aspects of existing techniques for coupling and decoupling drillpipe elements during drilling or a drilling-related operations are inefficient. Accordingly, it is now recognized that it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for facilitating such operations.